


The Thumpa Thumpa - Episode 1x03

by emynn, thumpathumpapodcast



Series: The Thumpa Thumpa Queer as Folk Podcast - Season One [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, F/F, M/M, Meta, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thumpathumpapodcast/pseuds/thumpathumpapodcast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an episode that combines triumph with tragedy. Emy and Sarah (orangeisthenewblue) chat about the messiness of Brian's relationships with Melanie and Michael, the introduction of Blake, Justin going to get his man... and the mystery of Brian's tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thumpa Thumpa - Episode 1x03

**Listen to episode 1x03 of The Thumpa Thumpa[here! ](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/e/qaf-1x03/)**

**Originally Posted: December 29, 2015**

**Duration: 42:07**

**Author's Note:**

> Need more of that thumpa thumpa?
> 
> Our home base is at [Tumblr](https://thumpathumpapodcast.tumblr.com), where fans can share their thoughts and ideas for episode discussion and also what _Queer as Folk_ means to them. We also post episode-specific content to get you in the spirit for new eps! Be sure to also follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thethumpathumpa) for updates and general _Queer as Folk_ fun.
> 
> Subscribe to us here on AO3, but also check us out on [Podbean](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/) and [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/thumpa-thumpa-queer-as-folk/id1065308838?mt=2) to get notifications when we post new episodes and listen from your mobile device -- and be sure to leave a review!


End file.
